A deadly romance
by Maki-chan1220
Summary: This is sort of my take on the Hunger Games should have done. The story starts off like the book with the reaping but then my changes start to come into play. I don't want to tell to much, please read my story and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers this is my first fanfic so please, be nice to me T^T (I'm an over emotional girl so I tend to cry). I wanna say thank you for taking the time to read my story also :3

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Hunger Games book or the characters in the book.

Me and Gale had just left mayors house, we had dropped off strawberries. He was pounding the ground with his feet as he walked, he was very upset. Something about the mayor's daughter just ticked him off, I didn't know what but it was just something.

"Gale what's the matter" I asked. I reached out and put my hand on his shoulder, he shook it off and I made the mistake of showing hurt on my face. "What's the matter, what's the matter oh Kit you know damn well what's the matter" he said. Gale's face was turning slightly red around the cheeks and his eyes looked wild, "while we're stand in the square wait for out name to be called for a death sentence, she'll be at home safe and sound, it isn't fair for all of us to have to suffer and she doesn't" he said.

I sighed, I knew of his pain, Gale had more family to take care than me by far and today was The Reaping, he had way more of a chance of being called than me that I knew. I sighed, "I know Gale" was all I whispered to him and then I walked ahead.

The day was just perfect, like it was every year for The Reaping, which I found strangely weird. The wind blew softly and blew my hair around my face. I closed my eyes and stood still, I heard Gale walk ahead and then he just stopped. I opened my eyes to see why he stopped and he just looked away.

For a second I thought that he was blushing, why? Was it from looking at me, I shook my head back and forth to bring real thoughts back into my mind. "So stupid" I mumbled. I looked up at the sky and saw that it was getting dim, "we better head back by now, it's almost time."

Gale just nodded, still facing away from me; I just stood there waiting for him. I was starting to get agitated after standing for a long time, we where wasting time just standing there. "Gale are you coming" I asked, "y-yeah you just go ahead" he whispered. "Gosh ever since we left the mayor's house you've just been acting weird" I sighed.

I couldn't stand there all day so I started to walk back to the District. "Katniss…wait" he called after me, "what Gale" I said, impatiens seeping into my tone. "Um….wear something pretty….ok" he whispered to me. My eye's sort of went wide, I really wasn't expecting that.


	2. Chapter 2

With my thoughts in shambles I walked home, the whole time thinking about what Gale had said to me.

I was so deep in thought that I ran into the door of my own home, my forehead crashing into the worn wood of the door first, "ouch" I whispered as I opened the door. "I'm home" I called as I walked in. My mother and little sister, Prim, where already ready. Prim flashed a quick smile at me before mother started on her hair, I just nodded to them.

"Katniss there's some warm water in your bedroom, get clean" called my mother from the front room. I groaned, "alright, alright" I whispered as I walked back to me and Prim's bedroom.

Just as my mother had said there was a tub of warm water there waiting for me. I mindlessly stripped down and started to scrub ever part of my body, I thought as I washed. I was almost done when I noticed something, the water….it smelled funny. It smelled of jasmine, 'where did mom get jasmine from' I thought.

Just as I was about to wash my hair the bells from the clock tower started ring, "oh crap" I whispered as I hurried to pull on the dress and shoes my mother left for me.

As I was running out of my bedroom, my mom and Prim where walking out of the house, "wait up I called" as I ran forward to meet up with them.

I stood beside Prim as we walked to the square, "hey Katniss" Prim whispered, I looked over at her. "You look….really pretty" she said with a smile, I sighed and smiled. I was a sucker for my little sister, she just really worked her way into my heart and now whenever she smiled or laughed I just started to melt somewhat.

We got to square and I instantly started to look for Gale while trying to stay close to Prim.

I noticed him easily out of crowd, he still had that really irked look on his face, "Prim stay right here I'll be right back" I said.

I waded through the crowed, saying 'excuse me' every five second until I got to Gale. "Hey" I whispered looking up at him, he looked down at me and instantly the look on his face got even more intense. "Katniss" was all he said, and his voice was unusually gruff. I just looked up at him and sighed, "I swear you need to get out this funk" I said before walking back over to my family.

Soon the clock rung again signaling to us kids from ages twelve to eighteen had to get into our roped areas. I took my place up front with the older kids and waited for doom.


	3. Chapter 3

We all turned our attention to the huge metal platform that held a huge screen t.v, a podium, and usually Effie Trinket, the escort of the District 12 tributes, and Haymitch Abernathy, the champion of the 50th Hunger games and also the mentor of the tributes, but the platform held no one on it. The whole district waited for someone to show up but after five minutes of waiting no one did.

Whispers could be heard all around the square, "are they coming" I heard someone say from behind me, "what is this" another voice asked. I started to look around also, looking for the bright pink hair and green spring suite of Effie but I didn't see it. Someone then tapped me quickly on the shoulder twice, my head whipped around and there was Gale, his eyebrows bunched together in confusion. "What's going on" he asked, "I don't know" I whispered back to him.

Just as the talk between people was starting to turn into panic the huge screen t.v flashed on and the familiar song of the anthem of the Capitol belted out from the speakers and the face of President Snow popped up on the screen.

President Snow was a small thin man from what I could tell. He had paper white hair and thick full lips that pull across his face, and they eyes of a snake. People often said that his lips where altered in an alteration surgery that the big people of the Capitol are so fond of. To me, over all he looked just like a snake. The t.v showed his trademark sign also, that single white rose that he always wore….no matter what.

"People of District 12, please do not be alarmed for I know that your usual escort, Effie Trinket, is not there" he said, his voice was so cold it sent chills up and down my spine. Not many people liked President Snow for he was the man that planned the Hunger Games year after year. "There has been news that Effie Trinket has been brutally killed by none other than the Rebels" he continued, Snow's faces seem to twist into an expression of disgust as he mentioned the Rebels and the whole district seem to gasp at once.

The Rebels, also known as the Rebellion were a group Hunger Game tributes and winners that had banned together to take down the Capitol, their main target President Snow of course. We would often hear about how tributes and winners would disappear off the face of the Earth only to been seen again sneaking into the Capitol building or into the mansion of President Snow. Many people, the cowards, wanted them gone just as much as President Snow, but there were people that stood by them and thought that what they were doing was good. I personally thought that their cause to fight, to stand up was a great one but if you knew well you would keep your mouth shut about what you thought about the Rebels.

"Don't worry dear people of District 12 I have assigned you a new escort" said President Snow with a smile. Something about that smile seemed sinister, a man like him just shouldn't smile…..ever. President Snow's face disappeared off the screen and the anthem played once more.

I looked over to Gale and he looked at me a look of curiosity clear in his eyes. Just then we heard someone clear their throat into the microphone to get everyone attention, it sounded gruff and manly but when I turned around my eye's settled on a big woman….at least I thought it was a woman. "Sorry for the delay, my name is Thelch and I'm the new escort for the District 12 Hunger Games tributes" she said, her voice deeper than a man's, deeper than my own fathers.

Thelch was a huge woman; she had to stand at least six feet tall. Her face seemed to be built like a man's, the way her jaw seem to be so sharply shaped and not more rounded off and womanly. She had a huge mole on the left side of her lip, dress seem to be barely holding it's stitches cause her huge arm's bulged out with strong muscle it looked as if she could crush your skull if she had you in a head lock. "She has more facial hair then me" Gale whispered to me, and looked up, studying her upper lip and I near burst into laughter. Gale was right alright, it was as if one of those fat furry caterpillars that I used to play with when I was child and made its way onto her lip. You could tell that the other kids had noticed also, I looked back and saw Prim giggling.

"Now people let's get on with it" Thelch said, she reached out for two boxs filled with paper….reaping papers, one box for the boy's another for girls. I knew I had at least thirty or more in that box and Gale had at least more than forty, the odds were not good in either of our favor.

A girl about the age a Prim brought the big glass ball for the girls up onto the platform and a boy about the same age brought up the ball for the boy's . I liked to call them the balls of death, because the unfortunate people whose names got call would be sent to their death. The square went silent as the ball for the boys was placed on a stand and locked into placed. Thelch brought a box of papers over to the ball, opened the top and poured the papers in. My eye's watched as the paper's fluttered to the bottom of the ball, the name of every boy stand here with me fluttering past my eyes. My eye's then went to the bottom of the stand as a metal pole shoot up into the bottom of the ball and then Thelch closed the top to the ball and jet of air shot into the ball, sending the papers flying inside the ball.

The papers fluttered for a whole minute, getting them well mixed up and then they settled to the bottom. Thelch reached in her big meaty hand diving to the bottom of the ball and reached out pulling out a slip of paper and she placed it on the podium. So they were going to make us wait this year, they were going to build up suspense.

Thelch then took the boy's ball off the stand and replaced it with the girls one. It was still complete silence in the square. Once again the jet of air sent the girls names racing up inside the ball and then they settled. It was then that I thought about that one little slip that had my sister's name on it and thirty that had my name on it. I was shaking now, a nervous sweat broke out on my brow as I watched Thelch's hand dive into the ball and produce a name. Once again she placed the name on the podium. "Now before I announce the tributes I would like a have a moment of silence for Effie Trinket" said Thelch. I don't even know why she asked us to be quite, it was already so quite that you could hear a pen drop.

The silence lasted for almost a whole minute and then Thelch finally picked up the first slip of paper, "now the boy tribute for District 12 is", she has to pause in order to open the paper, "Gale Hawthorne" she said looking around, waiting for Gale to go up on the platform. I turned to where Gale was but he was already heading to the platform, I reached out for him and my had just barely brushed his arm, but it was enough to make him turn around. "Gale…." I whispered, my voice quivering, I thought I was going to cry for a second and I never ever cry, he just looked at me for a second, flashed a quick smile and headed to his doom. I wanted to cry and scream and beg for him to come back, for this to all end but that wouldn't do anything right now.

This sad, sad day wasn't over just yet, there was still the girl tribute. Thelch reached for the paper, unfolded it and then looked up taking a dramatic pause, '_read the paper already dammit' _I thought in my mind. "And our girl tribute for District 12 is….Katniss Everdeen" said Thelch…


End file.
